The Boy in the Jumpsuit
by Innoverse
Summary: This is a little one-shot depicting how I imagine Keiro met Finn.


**I know there's not much Incarceron fan-fiction, but I _had_ to post this. I've always pondered how Keiro would meet Finn, and this kinda popped into my head. Sorry if there's any errors in facts from the book... I read Incarceron over a year ago, and even though I own Sapphique, it doesn't have anything about the Comitatus, so the details are hazy.**

* * *

Keiro moved through the ruins of the abandoned city. It was a colder section of Incarceron, the wind biting him even though his thick jacket. His footsteps made no sound on metal as he climbed over the ruins of a building, holding his fire-lock in position with a finger on the trigger. Keiro's rule was shoot first, and never ask questions.

As he approached a corner, he heard the creak of metal from the other side. He inched closer and crouched behind the wall, hefting his gun and repositioning his trigger-finger. He listened silently.

_Creeeak._ There it was again. There was definitely something behind the wall.

He counted silently to three, and then deftly swung himself out behind the wall, bringing the fire-lock in front of him. He was about to squeeze the trigger, when his eyes drifted up past his gun.

There stood a boy—only thirteen maybe, three years younger then Keiro—holding nothing but a simple switchblade. He had a tangled mess of long, brown hair, tied back behind his face, revealing dark eyes. He was nothing but skin and bones, under a filthy jumpsuit that was stained with dirt and blood. He cowered in a corner, staring down Keiro's barrel. The knife shook in his hand.

It's was Keiro's best bet that he didn't know how to use it.

He figured he could probably rob the kid, and then leave him. No use wasting a bullet on someone so easy.

He lowered the gun some, and advanced toward the kid, who shrunk back into the corner. Keiro pushed a greasy lock of his blonde hair out of his face.

Looking at the kid up close, he looked like he'd never had a bath. Dirt streaked his face, and leaves and metal were tangled in his hair. He wondered if the kid was even worth robbing.

At the sight of the cowering kid, Keiro let his guard down and lowered the gun completely. As he opened his mouth to speak, the kid lashed out with the switchblade, faster then most. Keiro had bet wrong.

The boy nearly gutted him open, and then sliced a good-sized gash in his jacket. He nicked Keiro's cheek before he manged to drop his fire-lock and grab the boy's arm. He squeezed the boy's wrist hard, and he dropped the switchblade.

Most people Keiro had dealt with shivered at his sight, but the boy glared up defiantly into his face. The cowering and fear, then way his knife was shaking... it had been an act. He'd wanted Keiro to think he was defenseless so he could kill him. He was liar, an actor. A good one, at that. Keiro had seen a lot of things. Not much could fool him.

"I have nothing for you to rob," the boy said.

"Where's your family?" Keiro pressed. He wondered if he could take the boy back to the Comitatus. They could use a liar.

"I have none," he said.

"Where do you come from, then?"

He boy hesitated, and then admitted, "I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Keiro was beginning to suspect the boy was lying again. He squeezed his wrist tighter, grabbing his other arm. The boy's glare wavered.

"I just woke up in a room, wearing the jumpsuit. I don't know." Keiro raised his eyebrows. He remembered something Gildas had said, about the Prison creating it's own inmates. Cell borns, they were called. Could this kid...?

"What's your name?" The boy pointed to the tag on his jumpsuit. There was a number printed on the tag, and then above, a name. **FINN.**

"Finn, is it?" he said. The boy nodded. "I'm Keiro. I don't think I'll kill you today."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Finn asked.

"The Comitatus could use someone like you," he said. "Then you won't have to live like a rat anymore."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Keiro smiled. "You don't."

* * *

**I hope it wasn't OOC! (I think I did Keiro rather well...) It might have been, even though I looked in Sapphique for reference. Either way, I hope you liked!**


End file.
